


I never saw you dance

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (apparently that's what it's officially called), Erotic Male Dance, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Pining - sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy dances for Jason, of course it ends with them in a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gif-prompt. Hence the gif in there.

 

“I never saw you dance.” Percy turns around when he hears Jason’s voice and raises an eyebrow at him. His hair is still damp from the shower and apart from boxer-shorts he hasn’t bothered putting clothes on yet: there’s too much body glitter still clinging to his skin.

“No?” Jason shakes his head at Percy’s response, lounging even more on the chair than before. He’s waited up for Percy again, even though Percy has told him a hundred times he doesn’t need to. It’s past one, late even for Percy, who’s had the early shifts at the club all week. Jason looks tired, but there’s a smile playing on his lips.

“I still don’t believe you’re any good.” Jason grins and Percy huffs a laugh. This is not the first time Jason teases him about it, but it’s the first time Percy decides Jason won’t get away with it.

“Oh, I’m great at it.” He takes a step toward Jason, smirking. Percy knows what he can do to people, it’s why he can pay the rent with nothing but dancing, why he’s not forced to take the late hours because he even gets tipped well early in the evening. He doesn’t stop until his knees hit Jason’s, forcing him to spread his legs so Percy stands in between them. Leaning forward, Percy steadies himself with a hand on the back of the chair, so close to Jason that he can feel his breathing. “I’m really freaking great.”

It’s all part of Percy’s act, the forced closeness, the dark smile. He sees Jason swallow and licks his lips, not quite as planned as the rest of his movements. Thinking that he used to be mostly awkward and graceless, Percy sure knows how to hold himself now.

“Prove it.” Jason says, too quiet for the bright room, too late not to sound at least a little off. Percy has to bite down on his lip to keep from grinning. Even though he and Jason have never been more than friends, never seemed like they wanted to be more either, Percy knows how to rile him up, how to push Jason’s buttons. His reactions are almost too easy to read.

“You could just drop by the club sometime.” Percy says dismissively, looking to the side like he’s losing interest in their little game.  
He took the job at the club pretty much right after he moved in with Jason, in the year where he was still trying to figure out what the hell to do with his life while Jason already enrolled at university. Somehow he never got around to finding something else, and in between taking a couple classes to find one he might want to stick to, Percy actually enjoyed his work too much to drop it at some point. It’s been quite long, Percy wonders why exactly Jason has never come to see him there…

“I could do that… or…” Percy’s eyes snap back, eyes glinting with mischief. Jason’s smirking right back at him now, seeming to have regained his wits after the closeness startled him.

“Or?” Percy asks, the word rolling off his tongue in a purr. He dances with the fingers of his second hand over Jason’s shoulder, following them with his eyes before slowly bringing them up to Jason’s again.

“Or you could show me now.” The words come slow and quiet, tentative but with a soft glint in Jason’s eyes. Percy’s moving, catching himself and stops less than an inch from Jason’s lips, realising just what he was about to do. He huffs a laugh in an attempt to brush it off and stands, letting go of Jason and taking a step back  _a little too swiftly_  for it to look casual, grimacing when he turns around.

_What the fuck are you doing Jackson?_  Percy presses his eyes shut for a moment and reaches for his phone on the counter in front of him. At least he can pretend that this is still part of his plan, just starting up some music. If Jason wanted to see him dance… well, Percy could sure make him learn to be careful what he wished for.

He recovers as soon as the first tunes come from the speakers. He’s put on something quiet, it’s night time and they do have neighbours after all, but that makes his swaying just more sensual. Percy starts with his back to Jason, not sure he can actually do this while facing him, especially not after he almost kissed him a second ago.

It’s easy as soon as he gets into it, he lets his eyes fall half closed, doesn’t have to think to do the rest, to move in ways that show his features off for the best. He has nothing to take off, even though he toys with the waistband of his boxers a little for effect. And effect he definitely has, when Percy eventually faces Jason, he’s shifting uncomfortably is his chair. The song ends and Percy winks at him.

“You’re right, absolutely no good.” He takes his phone in hand, sticks his tongue out, and walks passed Jason to his bedroom. If he’d stayed a second longer, things would have gotten out of his control…

* * *

Jason lets out a slow breath as soon as Percy is out of the room, pressing to his groin with the heel of his hand. He had not been prepared for this at all, hadn’t even thought Percy would do it in the first place, but now he’s sitting here with a hard on caused by watching his best friend freaking dance for him. This is all kinds of wrong, Jason keeps telling himself that as he squeezes his cock through the soft fabric of his sweatpants, and he should really stop doing this.

That’s when his brain supplies him with the image of Percy bending over, fabric stretching over his ass, coming back up all lean lines and firm muscle, orbiting closer to Jason with the beat of the music. He can feel the whisper of Percy’s touch on his neck again, his soft breath ghosting over Jason’s lips like he was going to steal a kiss, the challenge in his eyes.

Without meaning to, Jason’s lips part in a breathless moan. He had his hand firmly wrapped around his cock now, straining against his pants but Jason’s not going to take them off, or slip his hand inside. Not here, not where Percy could walk right back in any second and see.

The thought sends shivers down his spine and Jason wonders what Percy would have done if he noticed just what an effect he has on Jason sometimes. He’d tease him, that’s for sure. Maybe he’d do something about it too, drive Jason crazy with that damn swaying hips and then… Jason’s eyes fall closed and he gives his cock the first lazy stoke, his wrist twisting with the stretch of the fabric around it. He imagines Percy falling to his knees, with that fucking cheeky grin on his lips, running his hands up Jason’s thighs. He sure could think of one or two ways to wipe that of his face…

“Jason? Gods go to be-ed” Jason’s eyes snap open, immediately falling on Percy still hovering in the doorway. Shock is written all over his face, but he’s already starting to sport a smug little smile. Jason prays for a hole to open in the ground and swallow him whole. He can see Percy’s eyes wander from his beet red face lower, and Jason realises he still has his fingers wrapped around his dick. There’s no way he can talk himself out of this.

Percy opens his mouth, then closes it, shakes his head and meets Jason’s eyes again. This is probably the first time Jason actually managed to shut Percy up, but he’d still rather this whole thing hadn’t happened. There are only two options now: either Percy turns around and leaves and they can never look each other in the eye again or… Percy’s stepping closer.

Jason’s too startled to do anything about it, he just stares until Percy’s in front of him, grabbing his wrists to move his hands out of the way and sits down in Jason’s lap.  _What the…_

All of Jason’s thoughts quieten down when Percy kisses him. It’s not rushed or aggressive, not even hesitant or brief. Percy connects their lips almost lazily instead, winding his arms around Jason’s neck before he swipes his tongue over Jason’s bottom lip. Surreal, that’s what it feels like. Something Jason would dream about, has dreamed about, but never imagined to possibly come true.

When Jason’s mind kicks back into gear and he manages to bring his arms around Percy in return, to properly kiss him back, Percy hums appreciatively. He runs a hand through Jason’s hair, as if it isn’t messed up enough already, and then smoothes his hands down Jason’s chest. When Percy grinds down against him, Jason doesn’t even try to hold back his moan. There’s no doubt as to what he’d been doing before and Percy’s intentions seem to be clear too. Jason sees no point in holding back anymore.

With one hand sprawled on Percy’s back, Jason presses him closer, rolling his hips up against Percy’s when he pushes them down. They move against each other, Jason feels Percy’s heart beat fast under his palm and his own breath hitches. Jason’s not sure who broke their kiss or when, just that now they are resting their foreheads against each other, eyes still closed as the air between them fills with hot breaths and soft moans.

Jason knows he’s not going to last, not with already having been close when Percy walked in. He’s still holding Percy steady with one hand, but he sneaks his second between them, finding Percy’s lips with his own again as he starts palming Percy’s cock through his briefs.

 

It’s hard to concentrate on the actual kissing, especially when Percy is going at it with all he has. Jason feels dizzy with arousal, his head swims with the surrealism of it all and the way Percy keeps carding his fingers through Jason’s hair and strokes over the lines of his face doesn’t make that better in the slightest. Percy makes a high keening sound and when Jason presses harder against him it earns him a whined moan.   
Another moan, this one deeper and longer, and Percy lets his head fall back. Like this he is basically baring his neck to Jason, who can’t resist the temptation.

Percy ruts against him ever so slightly when Jason traces the lines of his collarbone with his lips, more when he starts kissing a similar line up Percy’s neck. The hand in Jason’s hair is tugging at the strands almost painfully, but he doesn’t let that stop himself from sucking a mark into the curve of Percy’s shoulder. People will see, they might mind, but Jason can’t bring himself to care. They all should know that Percy was with him tonight.

A sudden rush of possessiveness and jealousy burns through Jason at that thought and he presses Percy closer to himself. Jason wanted him for longer than he cares to admit, and finally having him – if only for now – does things to him that would worry anyone in their right mind. He takes his hand off Percy and wraps it around his back instead, without any warning Jason stands up and Percy yelps in surprise.

Percy doesn’t ask for an explanation, so Jason doesn’t give him one. He’s not sure he would have had one if he tried anyway. With a couple long steps Jason’s down the hallway and in his room, two more and he can fall onto the bed with Percy still clinging to him, pressing him into the mattress. For a moment Jason only hovers above him, hands on either side of his head, caging Percy in. Their eyes are locked and Percy’s gaze is just as intense as Jason fears his own to be, both of them are breathing heavily, but neither of them moves. Percy is waiting for him to do something, Jason knows that, he’s brought him here after all, but for some reason Jason’s frozen. Part of him worries he’s forcing this, that Percy doesn’t actually want him, just waits until he can get away and the thoughts make Jason incapable to even move.

Percy snaps him out of his daze: he reaches up, soft touch, and his hands cradle the back of Jason’s head. He pulls Jason down, slowly, until their lips meet and he can kiss him even gentler. After letting out a slow breath, Jason feels like himself again, in control again, and he allows himself to melt against Percy. They still start up moving against each other again, Percy doesn’t even unhook his legs from Jason’s waist, but their every touch is sweet now, almost tender.

With his eyes pressed shut, Jason hides his face in the crook of Percy’s neck, lips parted from panting, moaning and the ever present whisper of Percy’s name against his skin. Jason’s feeling like he’s falling apart, crumbling to pieces and only held together by Percy’s lips ghosting over the side of his jaw. There will be marks on Percy’s ribs and on his hips where Jason held him close, but Percy’s not complaining and Jason not thinking, lost in the way their bodies slide against each other.

Release comes, washing over Jason in waves as he sinks his teeth into Percy’s skin again, making him arch up with a gasp that turns into a deep moan when Jason soothes the spot with his tongue. He feels the tremor go through Percy, the shaking his ribs and the quiver in his breath before he comes too with a last roll of his hips. Neither of them complains about the wetness in their clothes, when their breathing goes back to normal and their heartbeats slow down they just slip out of them and press back against each other without any barrier between them.

It’s late and they both need sleep. They haven’t spoken a word, safe for each other’s names, and they don’t now. Jason lies on his back and Percy curls against his side, head resting on his chest, fingers intertwined on his stomach. There’s no thought left in Jason’s head, no worries, just peace.

Sleep pulls him under to the soft rhythm of Percy’s breathing.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The bed is cold, that’s the first thing Jason notices after he wakes up. Of course it is… Percy’s gone. Jason presses his face down against the mattress, rolling over and curling in on himself. His lower lip juts out in a pout, not that anyone can see, and Jason quietly curses himself for having believed that Percy would be here when he woke up. How could he have been that stupid, really? Thinking it would be more than easy fun to the other man, that it could mean something more than the attraction they undoubtedly always had to one another…

“Finally gonna get up sleepy head?” Jason jumps, then turns over the same moment Percy flops down into the bed next to him. He stares at him dumbfounded, taking in his wet hair and the fact that he is only wearing a towel around his waist.

“I hate this stuff.” Percy quips, either not noticing or ignoring Jason’s surprise and confusion. He picks at a piece of glitter on his forearm and finally manages to flick it off.   
“I never get all of it off, sticks everywhere.” Something clicks in Jason’s head and he realises that Percy hadn’t left him and snuck out of the room to avoid facing ‘morning-after-awkwardness’ after all; he just went to take a shower.  
“Pretty sure it’s part of my skin by now. Look, I even got some on you.” Jason watches as Percy reaches out of brushes a piece of glitter off his chest, and it looks like Percy is going to start talking again, so Jason leans forward and shuts him up by pressing their lips together.

Relief floods him when Percy doesn’t pull away but shifts closer, sneaking a hand to the back of Jason’s neck and letting himself be pulled against Jason easily. Jason feels Percy grin against his lips before he pulls away and when he meets the other one’s eyes, Percy is looking quite smug.

“Why do I feel like we’re not gonna get up?” Percy whispers and Jason huffs a laugh before stealing another kiss instead of an answer. There’s no way he’s going to leave the bed when he can have this instead.

<hr>

A little more than a month and a lot of heated kissing later, Percy comes home with bruises on his chest. He makes no effort to hide them, but he’s unusually distant when Jason tries to pull him close and almost looks like he wants to flinch away when Jason steps into his space and pecks his cheek in greeting.

It's a stupid thought, but Jason can only make one conclusion: Percy has been with someone else. Jason can't even deny it when feels a pang of hurt at that thought, and that is even more ridiculous. They are not dating, or at least Jason doesn't think they are. Granted, they had been fooling around ever since that one night, and more so, Jason is pretty sure that have been on dates in between - if seeing movies and holding hands in the dark counts. But it didn't seem too serious between them, there was no talk about feelings and no tenderness.

Nevertheless, seeing what looks like hickeys on his skin hurt Jason a lot, and while he has no problem admitting that to himself, he's not about to say anything about it to Percy.

He knows he's staring at Percy oddly, but Jason tries to mind his own business and not act like a ridiculously jealous boyfriend, which he isn't and which he's not even sure he wants to be.

"Aren't you going to ask?" Percy snaps all of a sudden, scowling at Jason with a mixture of hurt and confusion. Somehow, that's too much. Jason can deal with Percy’s teasing and Percy being smug, maybe he can get over  Percy sleeping with other people too, but he can't handle having it rubbed into his face like this.

"Why?" He asks, crossing his arms over his chest and levelling Percy with a stare as cool as the one the other man is sporting. "I'm not your fucking boyfriend Percy. If you don't want to tell me, then it's none of my business who you're screwing around with."

All it takes for Jason to regret his words is seeing the absolutely shattered and heartbroken look on Percy’s gave. Without giving Jason so much as a chance to apologize, Percy storms into the hallway, rips his jacket off the hook and flees out of the front door. Going after him is pointless, Jason has known Percy long enough to see when he needs time to cool down. That doesn't make the waiting any easier. Jason doesn’t need to do a whole lot of thinking to realise that what he has said was wrong, and unnecessarily mean, and that he really owes Percy an apology even if he has slept with someone else.  Jason had no right going off on him like this, and judging from Percy’s reaction he hadn't even been right in his suspicions and that makes Jason feel even worse about this whole mess.

He tries calling Percy twice without success, and after thirty minutes of pacing up and down the living room and dangling his keys from a finger Jason is almost at the point of going after Percy nevertheless and try to find his not-boyfriend in the city.

It's an impossible task, but thankfully the ringing of his mobile on his hands stops him from trying. It's not Percy, but Nico calling him and Jason scolds himself before even picking up the phone; of course this is where Percy would go.

"Get your fucking boyfriend." Nico speaks before Jason has even gotten out a simple hey. "He's not sleeping on my floor."

Jason is pretty sure he hears not just one, but two voices in the background and for the sake of keeping peace, he ignores Nico’s boyfriend’ comment.

"I'm on my way. Thanks for calling." Jason tried to put the soft smile that had started to reappear on his features into his voice, but Nico's muffled and definitely sarcastic reply gives him a feeling it hasn't worked. He's not wasting any time nevertheless, shrugging on the first jacket he can grab and sprinting out of the house and down the road, running most of the short way to where Nico lives.

It's late so he knocks instead of using the doorbell, and thankfully Nico hears him and opens the door only a second later with a look of utmost exasperation on his face. Jason doesn’t pay any attention to that though, behind Nico Percy is leaning against a wall, his eyes puffy and red obviously from crying.

Nico steps out of the way when Percy takes a few quick steps toward Jason, and he barely even raises an eyebrow when Percy shoves Jason hard before he lets himself be pulled into a hug by the blonde.

"I'm not fucking anyone." The words come muffled against Jason's chest where Percy is hiding his head at the moment. Nico gives the door behind Jason a nudge so it falls shut, whispers under his breath probably Percy would have been the one getting fucked before he wanders off to at least give them a little privacy.

"I'm sorry." Jason starts, because that's what it all comes.down to. He is about to launch into an explanation of why he feels bad for what he said, but Percy doesn’t seem to want to hear any of it.

"Fuck you." In contrast to his words, Percy steps closer and Jason takes the chance to wind his arms properly around the man's waist, fingers rubbing soothing circles at the small of Percy’s back.

Jason sighs and steals himself for a longer fight than he had hoped for. "Percy...please I -"

Percy interrupts him again, this time by pushing Jason away just enough that they can catch each others eyes. "I got beat up asshole.  And you didn't even care." Percy’s eyes are stormy and there is still a fair amount of hurt in them, it makes a knot of guilt twist in Jason's stomach. He has no answer, the confession rendered him speechless, and Nico doesn't seem to have anything to say either, just standing down the hall and watching with conflicted emotions on his face.

"I'm sorry Percy. About not asking and just assuming what happened instead. And Nico..."

Just when Jason had started to muster up to courage to answer and to honestly and earnestly apologize to Percy, a door opens with a creak and a very sleepy Will taps out. He doesn’t seem to see Jason and Percy, because he just takes a step toward Nico and ruffles through his own, messy hair.

"He can sleep with me if Jason doesn’t come get him, you're not gonna leave him crying on the couch are you?" Nico doesn't answer, just grabs Will's shoulder with a hand and turns him so he is facing Jason and Percy. There's an awkward moment of silence, then Will just shrugs, gives them both a thumbs up and slouches back into his bedroom.

Jason blinks, then shakes his head, looks past Percy’s head and gives a warm smile. "Sorry for causing you trouble. And thanks for calling me." He finishes his interrupted sentence and Nico just waves it off and tells them to go home and forget it.

Percy is still a little pissed when they walk home, Jason can tell by the tension with which Percy holds himself and the way he walks not quite as close as he usually does. On the other hand, Jason doesn't dare to get closer either, not wanting to risk upsetting Percy even more than he has so far.

As it turns out, that was the wrong decision, because it takes about two blocks for Percy to stop dead in his tracks with tears swimming in his eyes.

"I don't care if you want to act like you're not my fucking boyfriend, but can you please just hold my hand?" His voice is shaky and the way he can't even meet Jason's eyes when he asks feels like a punch to the stomach. It doesn't stop him from stepping into Percy’s space though, and even less from leaning in and stealing a gentle kiss the same second he laces Percy’s and his own  fingers together.  He's at the point where he doesn't know how to explain to Percy anymore how he feels and what he wants, but Jason hopes that maybe he can show it with actions all the same.

Percy looks a lot less like he's going to cry when Jason pulls away, and for the rest of their walk home, he's almost pressed against Jason's side.

 


End file.
